


King of the clouds.

by simplysalty



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Eventual Romance, Fake Names, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Work, kind of just drabbles tbh, might change the plot, rating will be changed to mature when those things actually show up, slowish burn, starts before the canon storyline, undiscovered mutual love, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysalty/pseuds/simplysalty
Summary: i know you don't love me, so i do my best to keep smiling. i know you don't love me, so i do my best to stay by your side as a friend. i know you don't love me, so why do your hands linger on my wrists? i know you don't love me, so why do you hold me so close? i know you don't love me, so why do i still try and grasp at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, you might look at me the same way?





	King of the clouds.

        He could still remember it clearly.

        The way he landed that final punch, the way the challenger fell to the ground limply.

        The way the crowd cheered or groaned, the way the bets were dished out.

        The way those curious eyes gazed at him with so much admiration and respect.

        His gaze had met those eyes and he found himself strangely taken, actually pausing mid-stride and slowing to a stop. Though his muscles ached, the newly-gained bruises and light scabs still throbbing, he stared right into those eyes with an unnerving amount of fascination. Could someone really be so stricken by another's eyes this fast? The male those eyes belonged to offered a kind and nervous smile which the boxer noticed when the other man's stare shrank, a certain softness entering them. A certain softness that the boxer hadn't seen in a very long time.

        The boxer didn't resist when his legs drew him closer to this stranger and he found himself offering a mix between a smirk and a grin as he studied the shorter male's face. His eyes fit him well - he was strangely... _pretty_ for a man. A stark contrast to himself; shirtless, covered in dust, soot, and blood, bruises scattered across his tanned skin with a few scars. He was sure he wasn't looking his best right then, but that didn't matter when the stranger chuckled a little.

        "Can I help you, sir?" His tone was joking and warm, something the boxer snorted at in amusement.

        "I don't think I've seen your face, have you been here before?" A blunt question.

        "Occasionally," the shorter man shrugged. "This is the first time I've stayed for the entirety of one of your matches. I'd usually have to leave a bit after it started because of work."

        At this, the boxer raised a brow. "You have a job and yet you're in a wasteland like this?"

        "My job demands...a bit more than what I'm paid, and it's not something I enjoy. I'm barely scraping by, may as well spend whatever free time I have doing something I like."

        He supposed that made sense. "You heading out now?"

        "Yes, actually. I'll have to hitch a ride, though, so I don't know when I'll get back to where I work," the shorter male sighed before smiling at the boxer. Again, it was kind. It was genuine.

        It reached his eyes.

        "Well I'm headed off right now too. I've got nothing better to do, so I could take you there," the battered man offered, garnering a look of slight shock before the other chuckled.

        "I'm sure you wouldn't be so friendly with me if you found out where I work. I'll go find someone else. You seem like a nice guy, I don't want to scare you off just yet." Though his voice was light, there was a way that spark went through his eyes that told the boxer he was giving a sincere and serious answer. But he just shrugged.

        "Whatever it is, I've probably seen worse. You're looking at a slums kid, my friend," he offered a grin and the other laughed a little again.

        "Still, I'm not so sure I want to tell you yet. Maybe some other time, Mister Boxer." Though the stranger waved, he still reached out and grabbed onto their shoulder and the other paused, looking at him over his own shoulder.

        "You got a name you could tell me?"

        The shorter male was silent for a moment before smiling slyly.

        "If you're not going to give me yours, I won't give you mine." The injured man frowned at this, but retracted his hand, understanding where the other was coming from. "How about you give me a name, Mister Boxer?"

        "...gee you sure are stubborn," he laughed, patting the shorter's back a few times. "I don't have a name either. So how about you give me one, too?"

        "I may be stubborn but you sure are generous," the other shot back with a few laughs of his own. "Alright. How about I call you Joseph?"

        "Sure," the newly-dubbed Joseph shrugged nonchalantly. "Kinda long and fancy, but I'll take it. I don't know a whole lot of names, but I'll go with Roy for you."

        "Roy..." Now-Roy smiled a little, a flicker of amused understanding going through those eyes of his. "If Joseph is too long, I'll just call you Joe."

        "Joe's nice and simple," Joseph shrugged again. "Well, I don't want you to be late or whatever. Nice meeting you, Roy. I have another match tomorrow around the same time, if you wanna come."

        Roy just smiled wider.

        "I'll come."

        Joseph watched him disappear into the crowd.


End file.
